


Drunken Kiss

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe cringy idk, One Shot, if you squint you could see a bit of angst, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Kihyun in his drunken state kissed Hyungwon and Hyungwon doesn't know what to make of it. But all he knows is that ever since that moment his heart won't stop fluttering around Yoo Kihyun.





	Drunken Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
Sorry if it's rushed and if there are any typos hehe

Hyungwon was at home on a Friday night watching tv when he received a phone call from his flat mate and best friend, Yoo Kihyun.

It was odd because it was only 9pm, and Kihyun usually goes out with his colleague Minhyuk for dinner and drinks until late.

Picking up the phone, he heard a familiar voice but one that doesn't belong to his best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hyungwon, it's Minhyuk."

Furrowing his brows in confusion "Hi" he greeted again, waiting to hear more from the other.

"Kihyun's kinda drunk and I would've brought him back to the apartment but I've got plans with my boyfriend" Chuckling nervously he asked "Can you please pass by and pick him up? I'll text you the address"

"Wait, wh-" Hyungwon wanted to know why Kihyun was drunk, but Minhyuk cut him off with a loud thank you and hung up. Sighing he dropped the phone and rubbed his face in thought. Kihyun rarely got drunk. He always talked about how well he can hold his liquor and how he knows his limit.

Grabbing his apartment keys he went to get his friend.

~

He found Kihyun with his head resting on the table by the bar and Minhyuk's occupied texting on his phone. Appearing in front of them, Minhyuk looked happy that Hyungwon's there, finally freed from the responsibility of watching the unconscious body on the seat next to him.

"Finally! I'll take my leave then" Minhyuk grinned and was about to head off when Hyungwon grabbed his arm. "Wait. why did he get so drunk? it's not like him to drink so much" 

Minhyuk sighed his grin disappearing "He had a rough day at work, he'll probably tell you all about it tomorrow." With that he bid him goodnight and left.

Looking down at his friend with worry, he gently shakes him awake.

"Kihyun-ah..

All he could hear was his friend mumbling, but couldn't decipher what he said.

He tries again, slowly pulling out Kihyun's arm from under his head.  
"Kihyun-ah, come on let's get you home."

Seeming to gain consciousness, Kihyun slowly blinks trying to make out the scene around him. Scanning the room as he blinked, his eyes settled on Hyungwon.  
With a lazy smile, "Wonnie what are you doing here?"

"let's go" he sighed. Grabbing his arm, Hyungwon pulled Kihyun off the chair. With barely a step forward, Kihyun lost his balance and Hyungwon rushed right next to him wrapping both arms around Kihyun's waist, holding him up. "Woah there, okay, let me just-" He adjusted his hold on Kihyun, having one arm around his neck so Kihyun'd lean on him as they walked.

Standing outside as they waited for the taxi cab, Kihyun started acting out which was very unlike him. Huffing at how cold it is, he looked at Hyungwon with a pout and an unfocused glare, "it's cold, keep me warm". without waiting for a response, Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's waist, hands kept warm beneath the taller's jacket. Burying his face in Hyungwon's chest he let out a content sigh and his eyes dropped back shut.

Hyungwon knows Kihyun's drunk and unaware of his actions. This doesn't stop the heat rising to his cheeks, and butterflies being set free in his stomach. He rarely sees Kihyun initiating any form of skinship... it's just Hyungwon that does so and Kihyun would joke about Hyungwon always being as clingy and touchy as a toddler is.

If they're watching tv, Hyungwon would lie down on the couch with his head on Kihyun's lap. Or he'd pinch Kihyun's cheeks playfully if he was trying to mess with him.  
Kihyun would at most hug him to greet him or unconsciously play with Hyungwon's hair when they're watching tv( keyword: unconsciously)

Most of the time his best friend would show his affection through gestures, that is making sure Hyungwon ate; he would always set the breakfast on the table before heading to work, taking a day off to take care of him when he's sick. Calling and checking if Hyungwon's okay if he's staying out late. 

That is why a touchy albeit drunk Kihyun is making Hyungwon all flustered.

Taking a cab home, Hyungwon paid the driver and carefully woke Kihyun up and helped him walk to the door. Grabbing the shorter boy by the waist with one arm to ensure his friend doesn't lose his balance and freeing his other hand to find his keys.

As he patted his pockets, he stopped mid search as he heard a giggle and felt a hand tapping his shoulder attempting to get his attention. Stopping once Hyungwon looks at Kihyun, Kihyun leaned in as if he's about to reveal a secret, his breath mixing with Hyungwon's. The taller boy felt frozen in place, he wanted to look away but Kihyun's gaze held his and he could once again feel the heat rising. Smiling, Kihyun Breathed out "we're like the main characters in the movies".

Slightly confused Hyungwon asked "What?" He was still nervous because of their proximity but he wanted to listen to the other boy." How are we like that?"  
Giggling again as the next words left his mouth with a slight slur "you just walked me to the doorstep"  
"That's because we live together you dummy" Hyungwon dismissed Kihyun with a laugh as he grabbed the keys from one of the pockets and began unlocking the door.

"Noooo" Kihyun grabbed at Hyungwon's collar stopping him from entering the apartment. "In movies the boy kisses his crush when he walks them home...like this" he pulled Hyungwon towards him and smashed their lips in a sloppy kiss before letting go. Now satisfied, Kihyun giggled and stumbled into the now open apartment waving goodbye to Hyungwon. Seeing Kihyun this lost and drunk would have been funny if it weren't for the kiss that stopped Hyungwon's heart.  
Instead of following him in, Hyungwon stood there processing what had occurred moments ago as he slowly raises his hand to touch his suddenly colder lips.

~

Kihyun didn't seem to remember what went down at their doorstep, as he didn't bring it up and told Hyungwon about his crappy day at work without mentioning getting himself drunk. Hyungwon decided to pretend nothing happened, he doesn't want to risk their friendship and assume there was more to the kiss he received. He wanted to be hopeful, in fact he finds it harder to control his feelings. That drunken incident did nothing but confirm to Hyungwon that he's got it bad for Yoo Kihyun.

~  
He's not sure if it's the smartest or the dumbest idea he's gotten but Hyungwon thought he'd go on a blind date...what if he could get over his feelings? That'll keep what he's got with Ki safe. 

What he thought would be a single blind date or two, turned into 7 within a month. Why? Well, Kihyun would always answer the door, he believes that as Hyungwon's tried and true friend, thinks he should meet all his dates first, to make sure they aren't creeps or anything. Hyungwon humors Kihyun and lets him do whatever he pleases, he finds it funny that his (crush) friend thinks he could take on anyone if he wanted to. With words he'd win in a heartbeat but a physical fight? Not in this lifetime.

It didn't take too long for Hyungwon to grow tired of it though, at first he believed Kihyun was doing this seriously but now he's noticing that Kihyun even dismisses the good guys as not good enough. When Hyungwon asks why he'd give a simple "It's just the vibe he gives off".

Not wanting to be delusional but Hyungwon's hopeful mind thought maybe, just maybe, Kihyun was jealous. Maybe that kiss wasn't just a meaningless drunken kiss. What if somewhere deep inside, past Kihyun's stubbornness, he has feelings for Hyungwon too?

Not knowing how to confirm if his best friend likes him back, Hyungwon could only think of teasing Kihyun with this to get an answer. After coming back from a date with the barista from the cafe near his workplace, he found his friend lounging in the living room. Kihyun turned from the screen when he heard the door open. 

"Don't you think you're overdoing it with those dates? You know serial dating isn't an actual profession" Kihyun commented sarcastically.

"What's it to you? are you...jealous?"Hyungwon arched an eyebrow and smiled. Scoffing at that Kihyun turned backed to the tv.

Plopping down next to Kihyun on the couch with a sigh "besides it's not like there's another way to find the right person"  
"Yeah but so far I haven't seen you bring anyone decent" muttered Kihyun.  
Hyungwon didn't have the energy to discuss it further so he pretended he didn't hear what Kihyun said and focused on what's playing on tv.  
~  
Once again it's Hyungwon that's initiating any form of skinship. He's lost hope in what he thought could have been between him and his best friend. It actually seems like Kihyun's become more distant and barely talks to him. The most he'd hear from Kihyun when he expresses his disapproval of Hyungwon's dates.

Hyungwon has met a tattoo artist, whom he found quite nice. He was interesting enough to keep a conversation with. He's been on a total of three dates with him. And if he were to be honest, he sees Changkyun as friend rather a love interest. This doesn't stop him from asking Changkyun on a fourth date. Hyungwon's not sure what he's doing, he feels like he's misleading Changkyun even though they're not exclusive. They decided to keep it casual and open at first but it's just his crazy idea that maybe if he went on enough dates with Changkyun he'd start to have feelings for him and finally get over Kihyun like he feels he ought to do.  
~  
"Hey, I'll be going out with Changkyun, don't wait up for me" he peeked into Kihyun's room to let him know.  
"Changkyun? You seem to like him huh?" Kihyun asked looking down while he sat cross legged on his bed.  
Hyungwon stepped into the room and pondered the question slowly nodding. "He's nice, and he's a really interesting person to talk to."  
"But do you like him? As in like like him?"  
"I like him as a person, I don't think I know him well enough to say that I like like him" Slightly smiling at the way he mocked Kihyun's question.  
"Well, I admit he's nice. And the first time I saw him he was polite. I feel like -" The words died on Kihyun's lips as he seemed to hesitate whether he should finish his thoughts.

"Feel like what?" Hyungwon walked closer to where Kihyun was, seeing how hesitant and quiet Kihyun was being he wanted to know what his friend was thinking.  
"You guys look more like friends than a couple" looking into Hyungwon's eyes and continued "He's really nice and seems like a fun person but I don't see it, the two of- "  
Hyungwon was triggered, his patience has finally run out and his energy's been drained. He's grown tired of this. Of what's going on with him and Kihyun, with Kihyun and his dates. And just in general, he's just tired of overthinking and analysing his feelings, his friend's feelings and his dates. It was just overly taxing.  
"Tell me Kihyun" he exasperated. "Who do you want me to date? Huh?"  
"Wha- I- what do you-"The boy on the bed looked stunned, he stuttered, unable to form words.  
" I've been going on so many dates trying to find someone that will help me get over you, it's not easy and you're not making it any easier!"  
At that Kihyun looked up in confusion and surprise. Still unable to string a few words together he opted not to disrupt Hyungwon.  
"I didn't want to tell you and risk our friendship but honestly I don't know what else to do when you disapprove every person I go out with. You know. you KNOW how much I care about your opinion and I wouldn't date someone you're not comfortable with"

Huffing loudly Hyungwon regained a bit of his temper "I was fine you know? I probably had had feelings for you before but I was fine because i never thought much about it. I was able to keep them hidden. I had control, that is until the day I picked you up when you were drunk and you kissed me by the doorstep."

"It's awkward as hell to bring it up when you don't even remember this but I- "  
" I remember" Kihyun said quickly but his voice was low Hyungwon shook his head afraid he misheard his the shorter boy.  
"Wait what?"  
Taking a deep breath, Kihyun got out of bed and stood in front of the taller boy. He look at him and repeated slowly and just as quietly "I remember...the kiss". Not able to hold his gaze, Kihyun's eyes stared down at their feet as he fumbled through the next words.  
"When I woke up with a hangover my memory was a bit hazy but later on it came back to me, I didn't know if I was supposed to tell you or not because it seemed like things really went back to how they were before...  
To be honest I was terrified, I thought I put our friendship on the line. I've been wanting to confess for the longest time, I had a hunch that you might've liked me back and wanted to wait a bit longer to make sure but..." chuckling to himself nervously " I guess my drunken self couldn't wait"  
"I- " Hyungwon seems to still be processing everything Kihyun has just said, finding it hard to respond.

Raising his head to the sight of a stunned Hyungwon, Kihyun seemed to gather up some courage as he slightly smiled and took a step closer, barely leaving any space between them.  
"Now that I'm know though..." he lifts his heels of the ground wrapping his arms around a frozen Hyungwon's neck and softly presses their lips together. Within seconds Hyungon finds himself melting into the kiss and placing his hands on Kihyun's waist closing up whatever space is left between their bodies.

If Kihyun didn't need oxygen to live he wouldn't have have pulled away, not now maybe not ever. But the reality is both need air if they were to see what the future holds for them. Slightly pulling away and resting his forehead against Hyungwon's staring in his eyes seriously as he threatens "no more serial dating got it?" He couldn't hold the seriousness as his lips curve upwards in a smile towards the end his 'threat'.

Hyungwon's cheeks bunched up in a smile (which Kihyun finds extremely adorable) "I'll leave the cereal dates for our mornings" Kihyun's smile dropped into a blank face at the stupid pun. He shoved a laughing Hyungwon away. While Hyungwon's in tears and trying to catch his breath he embraces Kihyun from the side. The shorter crosses his arms in disbelief at the cringiest thing he's heard and mutters "I regret confessing to you" Hyungwon peppered Kihyun's face amidst his subsiding giggles "but you like me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it x  
let me know what you think


End file.
